


G-Major Boy

by StubbornSkylar



Series: Growing is scary (NCT) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Crying, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Mark is a sweetheart, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Trans Male Character, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StubbornSkylar/pseuds/StubbornSkylar
Summary: Loving Donghyuck isn't hard, he's all sunshine and summer, yellow and pink, all... G-Major.Or:Donghyuck is trans, and Mark doesn't understand why that should be a big deal...
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Growing is scary (NCT) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103750
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	G-Major Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a short little thing that has been sleeping in my notebook for ages and I finally decided to post it.  
> I hope you like it and I hope I did somewhat ok since English isn't my native language.

Ultimately speaking, Mark wonders how he's never known anything, never even suspected it. Yet again, that's the point of it, isn't it?  
Still, he wonders why it had to come down to where he is now; In Hyuck's bedroom, on his bed, the younger sobbing his eyes out right next to him.  
It had all started with a strange letter appearing in the dorms, addressed to a name no one had seen before. Well, except Taeyong probably, since he had taken it onto himself, saying it must have been a miss-send.  
Yet, the letter was now on Donghyuck's nightstand and even from where Mark is sitting, he can see some of the words, reading almost like slurs to his eyes.  
And Donghyuck is crying, clutching to his pillow trying to catch his breath but failing miserably.  
Mark concludes what it must mean, the words "girl" and "granddaughter" and the strange name all too obvious.  
It takes him a few seconds to fully grasp what is going on, but once he does, it makes an awful lot of sense.  
The tampons he had spotted when sharing hotel rooms with Donghyuck, the fact that he suffers from headaches so much for a few days every month, hell, even the fact that he's never got to meet Hyucks grandparents even tho they live so nearby.  
Mark wraps his arms around Donghyuck, nudging the boy's head to rest in the crook of his neck, running his fingers through his hair softly.  
"Hyuckie," he whispers.  
"It's ok, you're ok," he mumbles.  
But Donghyuck just cries harder and Mark understands how scared he must feel.  
"Donghyuck, it's ok, you're still my Hyuckie, my best friend, the boy I trust most," he says, determined to make the boy understand that he accepts him, that it doesn't change anything, that he loves him anyway.  
Donghyuck let's go of the pillow and clutches to Mark instead. Mark carefully repositions them until they're lying down on the bed, Donghyuck tucked away safely in Mark's chest, the older carefully running his hands through Donghyucks hair and up and down his back.  
Slowly, Hyuck seems to calm down, his sobs fading and his breath smoothing out again.  
Neither of them says anything for a while, they don't need to, just reassuring each other with gentle touches.  
Donghyuck falls asleep like that and Mark holds him. He would have held him until he'd wake up, but maybe 15 minutes later, Taeyong is poking his head into the room and quietly asks him to come talk.  
So Mark follows him into the living room.  
Mark can't help but notice that Taeyong is nervus. Like, really nervous. He is fiddling with his fingers, staring at the floor as he sits down on the couch.  
"Hyung?" Mark asks, he doesn't understand why Taeyong is being like this.  
"You know about Hyuckie, don't you?" he asks and oh, Taeyong does know, that's how the letter found it's way to Donghyuck.  
"Yeah, I saw the letter, it makes sense."  
Taeyong takes a deep breath.  
"Look, Mark, I understand that this must be hard for you,"  
Mark is confused, why would this be hard?  
"But if you're gonna hate him now, you gotta hate me too. Take it out on me, be disgusted about me, but please at least pretend you accept him, it'll break him if you don't."  
Mark blinks, once, twice.  
"What the fuck, Hyung? Why would I be disgusted by him? Or you? He's my Hyuckie, nothing could ever change that!"  
Now its Taeyongs turn to blink.  
"You- what?"  
"Of course I don't hate him! So he's trans! Fine, I don't care, he's a boy and I love him! I'd love him if he was a damn Goblin!"  
With that, Taeyong breaks into tears.  
"God, I'm sorry," he sobs.  
"I know you wouldn't. I know you love him, it's just- He and I- we've both had such bad experience, lost so many friends."  
"Hyung, what are you saying? Are you-?" he asks without even finishing his question.  
Taeyong nods.  
"I'm trans too. That's why I knew about Hyuckie. He found my binders and just- knew, and then he told me."  
"Hyung, it's ok, this doesn't change anything, Ok? You don't have to be scared."  
"Thank you... you're the first person to ever say that to me..."  
"Excuse me, what? Hyung! That's horrible! This is what everyone should say!"  
Taeyong smiles through his tears.  
"Thank you, Mark."  
"It's ok, Hyung. If there's anything I can do to help, just ask, ok?"  
"I'm the Hyung, that should be my line!"  
Mark giggles and hugs Taeyong.  
"Let me take care of you, Hyung, you deserve it."  
Taeyong smiles.  
Mark returns to Donghyucks bed before the boy wakes up. It's dinner time by now, Johnny brought burgers for all of them.  
"Hyuckie? Wake up, we have dinner," he says as he sits on the youngers bed.  
Donghyuck doesn't stir.  
"Hyuckie, Donghyuck!" he says, lightly shaking his shoulder.  
Donghyuck hums in complaint.  
"Hyuck!"  
No reaction.  
"Baby boy?"  
"What the fuck Mark?"  
"Get up, dinner's ready," he grins.  
"Only if you carry me," Donghyuck whines.  
Mark playfully groans, but unwraps Hyuck from the blankets and picks him up bridal style. Donghyuck cuddles into him immediately.  
He keeps clinging to Mark throughout all of dinner which earns them a smile from Taeyong.  
The Managers go out for the night so Mark invites Donhyuck to stay in his room for the night, which Donghyuck happily accepts.  
They both lie in Marks bed, it's narrow, but Donghyuck is draped over Marks body, making them both fit comfortably.  
"Don't you wanna, you know, ask questions?" Donghyuck asks suddenly.  
"Not really... I mean, if you wanna tell me things about your transition, I trust you to do so once you're ready."  
He feels Donghyuck start to shake.  
"Hyuckie?" he asks carefully.  
"I'm sorry I'm just-" he breaks off with a sob.  
"Crying. You're crying." Mark states surprised.  
Donghyuck nods.  
"Hyuckie, why are you crying?"  
"Emotionally overwhelmed. No one's ever- said that to me. Well, except-" he breaks off.  
"Taeyong?" Mark supplies.  
"Yeah. But it isn't the same. Since he's-" then he stops, as if he said something he shouldn't.  
"Since he's trans too," Mark says.  
"He's told me earlier today, after I found out about you. He was so scared, told me I should let any negative feelings out on him, which is ridiculous, why would I have negative feelings? But it was also really cute."  
"He did that? God, he's so brave. Back when I found out, he told me he didn't want anyone else to know."  
"He did it for you."  
"God... I don't deserve both of you."  
"Bullshit, I didn't even do much. I did what everyone should do."  
"Just because you think that way, that's why I don't deserve you."  
"You deserve the world, Donghyuck. You deserve love, you deserve people who protect you."  
Donghyuck sobs again.  
"Thank you so much, Mark. I think this is the first time in my life that I don't feel disgusting."  
"Hyuckie, you shouldn't ever have to feel that way, you are literally perfect!"  
Donghyuck doesn't reply to that, just cuddles closer into Mark.  
For a while, no one says anything.  
"I've had top surgery two months into my training period. I'm not on testosterone, PD-nim advised against it, but that's ok, my voice and body are quite passing anyways. He would let me get bottom surgery, but I don't think I want that. I've had the other surgery tho, the one where they take out the uterus, just recently. When they said I had an appendix surgery a few months ago? That's when. I needed it for the legal name change. Also, it helps so I won't get my... days... anymore," he explains and Mark listens, soothing his hands over Donghyucks back (sure enough, no binder).  
"I'm so proud of you, Hyuckie," he says and plants a kiss on top of Donghyucks head.  
"Thank you. Oh, by the way, Haechan used to be the name I used to go by when I wasn't out yet. That's why PD-nim suggested it as my stage name."  
"It's pretty, But I like Donghyuck even more."  
"Thanks, my sister helped me pick it. She was the only one who knew before I joined SM."  
"I need to thank her too then. Both for the name and for supporting you."  
Donghyuck smiles.  
"You should meet her again someday, she misses you."  
"I miss her too."  
Donghyuck chuckles.  
"Of course you do."  
Then he yawns.  
"Sleep, Hyuckie, it's been a long and exhausting day for you."  
Donghyuck nods, curls into himself some more and almost immediately falls asleep...

When Mark wakes up the next morning, Donghyuck is already gone.  
He scrambles out of bed and makes his way to the kitchen, but before he can enter, he hears Donghyuck's and Taeyongs voice.  
"He was so kind about it, Hyung, didn't even think of pressuring me. And he held me through all of it. God, how do I deserve him?"  
"Donghyuck, when I tell you he's whipped for you, I mean it. He looks at you like you're his entire universe."  
"God, I wish, I feel so much for him. Like, I'm so fucking in love with him and yesterday didn't do much to change it..."  
He hears Taeyong chuckle.  
"You should tell him. Even in the unlikely case that he doesn't feel the same, he won't let that get in between you."  
Taeyong is right, of course. Mark wouldn't let that get on between them. But actually, Mark IS in love with Donghyuck, his Hyuckie, so he smiles.  
He waits for the conversation to die down before he enters the kitchen.  
"Morning," he says as he makes his way to the coffee machine.  
"Morning Mark."  
"Morning, Hyung"  
Mark makes his coffee and sits down next to Donghyuck and places a hand on his thigh.  
Taeyong just smiles...

The day is peaceful, no practice because Doyoung, Taeil and Jaehyun are recording their newest NCT U song.  
Mark leaves around 12 pm to go buy some movie snacks and when he comes back, he drags Donghyuck to his room, locks the manager out and puts on all different kinds of movies.  
Donghyuck seems happy about it as he drinks his diet Coke and munches his candy which kinda contradicts the use of diet drinks, but oh well.  
Mark feels like a coward because all he wants to do is tell Donghyuck that he loves him, but he can't.  
See, loving him is easy, it's all different kinds of feeling that are impossible to put into words, or anything really. He feels like he can't ever do him justice.  
He doesn't notice that Donghyuck is looking at him.  
"What are you thinking about?" he asks, breaking Mark from his train of thoughts.  
For a split second, Mark contemplates what to say.  
"You," he responds truthfully because it's the only thing that could even begin to describe his thoughts.  
"What about me?" Donghyuck asks, is it just Mark or does Donghyuck sound breathless?  
"I just- I don't know how to put it into words? Or actions. Or anything really... just you."  
"Me?"  
"Yeah, you. Only you. It's always just you on my mind."  
"I don't- I don't think I understand."  
"I'm sorry, I can't find the words."  
"Can you- can you try?"  
"I don't know. There are no words that could do it justice."  
"Oh." Donghyuck breaths and suddenly he's sitting up.  
"I don't mind if they don't. I just wanna know what's on your mind."  
Mark swallows and tries to gather his thoughts.  
"It's... You're.... like summer, like the sun... all yellow and pink. Like C-major on the piano... not on the guitar tho, it's more like G-major. And F-major on the ukulele. You're like... driving with your car windows down, like a rollercoaster and I- I can't begin to put it into words how I feel about you."  
Donghyuck is gaping at him, blinking, once twice, and then suddenly, Mark is home because Donghyuck is in his arms and they're kissing.  
God, Donghyuck is kissing him and it's so, so warm and good.  
So Mark wraps his arms around Donghyuck, pulls him in his lap, pressing his body flush against him.  
Donghyuck is kissing him with so much passion and fever. Mark kisses back, giving just as much, slotting his lips between Donghyucks, causing his lips to open, liking into his mouth and Donghyuck whines. It's like music to Mark's ears, so sweet and soft and oh...  
Mark reluctantly pulls away after some time and the first thing that comes out of his mouth is-  
"You taste so sweet."  
And Donghyuck giggles.  
He giggles and it feels like he's glowing in Mark's lap.  
For a second, Mark is at a loss of words, then he says the only thing he can think of.  
"Be mine?"  
And Donghyuck nods violently and kisses Mark again. And then again.  
Later on, they fall asleep, cuddled up on Mark's bed.

They planned on not telling anyone. well, except Taeyong, that would just be evil.  
But when Mark buys them matching rings for their one month anniversary, hiding gets harder.  
It's Ten who figures it out first. During SuperM dance practice he spots the ring and then Mark's phone wallpaper (it's Donghyuck sleeping on his shoulder) and loudly announces it to the entire room.  
Taeyong giggles, Lucas screams, Baekhyun and Kai just laugh and pat him on the back, Taemin tackles him in a hug and congratulates him.  
Back at the dorm, Donghyuck tells him later, it seems to have gone the exact same way...

**Author's Note:**

> Am I thinking of making this a series and adding a work for Taeyong and maybe a Markhyuck smut? maybe.... we'll see...  
> Hope you liked it, it would make my day if you left some feedback.


End file.
